


Penguin finds his seal

by Pman1003



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Barbara Gordon turns evil, Barbara cobblepot, Barbara gordon joins the sirens, Batgirl Gotham city sirens, Batgirl joins penguin, Batgirl joins the sirens, Batgirl turns evil, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Sirens, Multi, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pman1003/pseuds/Pman1003
Summary: Takes place in a mixture of “the Batman animated series” and “The Batman” universes. Batgirl attempts to stop one of penguins robbery’s in their first encounter. Penguin finds her indentity as Barbara Gordon. He leaves a note for her to join him for dinner. She consults Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy. After she goes on a date with penguin, she gets smered by the press and gets disowned by her father. Pamela slowly takes this opportunity to change Barbara’s mind about villainy. Barbara takes a liking to Penguin and eventually joins him as the seal.





	1. First meeting

Penguin’s Seal 

Chapter 1 - first meeting 

It was a cold winter night in Gotham. Batgirl was out crime fighting. She was still in her early days of crime fighting so she hasn’t fought everyone yet. Tonight she is preventing a bank robbery by the penguin. She enters in the bank.  
“Why look who it is, Batgirl. My my you are a pretty bird” - Penguin  
“ Hand over the money Penguin ” - Batgirl  
“A sassy one at that, girls” - penguin  
Three girls in bowler hats,black corsets and fishnets pop out from the shadows and attack batgirl. Penguin uses his umbrella to fly away from the scene. He goes to his base of operations the ice berg lounge to make a few calls about this batgirl. After all she was a pretty bird. Why not make her his pretty bird. 

End of chapter 1


	2. Gathering information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin looks into batgirls indentity and finds some interesting things.

Chapter 2 - gathering information

Penguin decides to look in to batgirl. He digs with the help of some of his hackers. He finds cameras of her taking off her costume. He recognizes her face. He does a facial recognition scan and finds that she is Barbara Gordon the commissioners daughter. He thinks to himself boy would that be a catch. He decides to go to her apartment and he leaves a note on her door step. 

Hi Barbara,  
I have a preposition for you. Meet me at the iceberg lounge at midnight tonight say I was invited by penguin and don’t forget to dress up.  
Penguin

He leaves the note their.  
Later that day Barbra comes home to see the note what is this. She reads the letter. “Oh my gosh I have to call Pam” - Barbara 

“Hey Pam I know your a super villain now and everything but I need your help with something come over to my apartment ASAP and please before 9” - Barbara  
“Have you reconsidered by preposition” - Pam  
“No, but this is important “- Barbara  
“Okay I’ll be right over” - Pam

Babs hears knocks on the door.  
“Come in” -babs  
“Ivy at your service” - Pam  
“Read this” - babs  
“What’s pengy want with you” - Pam  
“I don’t know I tried to stop one of his Robberies last night but I failed” - Babs  
“I’m telling you Babs being a villain will make you free and let you have fun. Not this boring stuff and following Batty’s orders” - Pam  
“He’s not my boss, I’m my own thing” - Babs  
“Yeah right” - Pam  
“Whatever I need help with this, what does he want?” - Babs  
“He probably likes you” - Pam  
“A super villain likes me ?” - Babs  
“Seems like it” - Pam  
“He was kinda cute “ - Babs  
“ if you joined him you could join the sirens” - Pam  
“I still have morals” - Babs  
“You need to let loose” - Pam  
“I guess I’ll go” - Babs 

End of chapter 2


	3. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara joins penguin at the ice berg lounge for a date. He gives her a preposition.

Chapter 3 - the first date

Barbara is helped out by Pam on picking out her out fit. She chooses a long form fitting strapless silver dress that shows a little cleavage.   
"Wow you look amazing" - Pam  
"Thanks, you really think I should dress up this much?" - Barbara  
"Yes, clearly you have something to do" - Pam  
"Alright see you Pam, stay here so I can fill you in" - Barbara  
Barbara leaves for the iceberg lounge. She drives her car into the lot and walks up to the bouncer.   
"Ive been invited" - Barbara  
"Ahh ... Your the bosses girl"- bouncer  
Barbara goes with it but is not content with that comment. She walks in to the lounge And is amazed by the iceberg, seals, and penguins.   
"Beutiful, aren't they " - penguin   
"Yes their amazing" - Barbara  
"let's talk, come to my table" - penguin  
They make their way over to their table. It overlooks the whole lounge.   
"So what's your proposal" - Barbara  
"Well I obviously know your identity, but I'm not here to black mail you. I really just want to get to know you and I hope you want to get to know me"- penguin  
"I won't object to that" - Barbara  
Penguin has never felt this he feels accepted and is happy.  
"You know what Barbara, I really want to make you happy." - Penguin  
"Thank you Penguin" - Barbara  
"Please, call me Oswald" - Penguin  
"Alright Oswald I'll see you tommorow" - Barbara  
Barbara makes her way home. Slightly missing the photographers leaving after getting their newest scoop.   
Barbara gets home to see Pam waiting for her.  
"Pam he's kinda weird but he's cute and super facisnating"- Barbara  
They talk all night about penguin and Barbara's possible new romance.   
Hey Babs look at the newest paper   
The headline says  
"WANTED SUPERVILLAIN PENGUIN SEEN WITH POLICE COMMISSIONER'S DAUGHTER AT THE ICEBERG LOUNGE"  
"Oh my god" - Babs

Leave requests and comments for more

End of chapter 3


	4. The beginning of the end of Barbara Gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Pamela go on a coffee date after finding out the news.

Chapter 4 -The begining of the end of Barbara Gordon

“Pam!”- Babs   
“What is it Babs?”- Pam  
“The newspaper has me with the penguin and has said I’m his newest girlfriend.   
Ring! Ring!  
"It's your dad" - Pam  
"Shit" - Babs  
"What should I do?" - Pam   
"Let it ring out and ill call him when I'm prepared"  
"K Babs" - Pam  
"What time is it" - Babs  
"9:00" - Pam  
" You want coffee"- Babs  
"Yeah let's get out" - Pam  
They walk out and go to their Starbucks.  
Due to last night's events paparazzi is at Barbars building. They ask questions like how was it? How long? And other useless questions but one motioned to Pam and asked who is this.   
In panic Barbara blurts out   
" She's my roomate Pam"- Babs  
They quickly leave the pack and head off to the coffee shop. “Oh my gosh Pam I'm famous but it's not for being batgirl it's for going out with penguin for one night and now your gonna be under fire and they’ll they’ll find you and oh my I’m gonna die alone.” - Babs  
Seeing her opportunity Isley seeks to change some of her perspectives on villains.  
“Babs you’ll always have me and hopefully nightwing and bats”- Pam  
Ring! Ring!  
“Its dick , hello”- Barbara   
“Barbara I can’t believe you of all people your cheating on me with him and I know you’ve started to hang out with Ivy again to. We’re done.” - Dick  
“He hanged up the phone on me” -Babs  
"What he say?"-Pam  
"The usual break up plus he was talking about how he knew I was hanging out with you again, probably due to the poparazzi. "Well my life is over"- Barbara  
"I would say it's only beginning, look at it this way what do you want in life?"-Pam  
"happiness,love and freedom"-Babs  
"So you have two options to receive those but only one has all and a bonus"-Pam  
"What do you mean?"- Babs  
"Well if you go to your father you'll receive some happiness but probably be scorned eventually you will find a sub par man and still be batgirl but have no drive, you'll have no freedom, and half of the first two"-Pam  
"I guess your right but what is the other door?"- Babs  
"Well,You could leave all that behind come with me. You would be free. You could actually date Oswald to reach happiness and love. And you could have luxury as a bonus"- Pam  
"I don't know, that sounds better but I want to call my dad first to see how he's taken this. If he is in full disown crazy mode and is saying I'm a demon spawn, I have no other options."- Babs  
"Go ahead"- Pam  
Ring! Ring!  
"Barbara you are so dead. How did you meet the penguin and then ivy again this morning. I cant believe this."- Babs  
" That's all the confirmation I needed, by dad for a long time"-Babs  
"Thank you mother nature"- Pam  
"Pam for the first time in my life I feel free. let's bring this world a new Barbara Gordon and this time they aren't safe." -Babs  
"First you oughta call Oswald"- Pam

End of chapter 4


	5. Birth of the seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara makes a phone call to penguin to confirm their date. She is given her name “the seal”

Chapter 5 -birth of the seal

"I got Oswald's number on the way out, we were supposed to go out tonight but I kinda gave him a maybe answer and all this stuff happened, so I'm just gonna call him to confirm tonight"-Babs  
"Go ahead call him"-Pam  
"Okay"-Babs  
Babs picks up her phone for the third time today but this time it's a good call. Not an angry call but a call with someone who I could have a luxurious and free future with.  
"Oswald, this is Barbara are we still on for tonight"- Babs  
"Of course Ms Gordon"  
" Don't call me that call me something cute like doll or darling"-Babs  
"What has gotten into you darling"  
-Oswald  
"Do you not like it"- Babs  
"No I love it" - Oswald  
"Well maybe we can explore that tonight"  
-Babs  
"I'd love to , tonight my seal" -Oswald  
"Alright my penguin" -Babs  
Barbara is amazed at what she just did she talked dirty to a super villian and she did it well.  
"Barbara you are fit for this"-Pam  
"Oh my gosh I know I just talked dirty to penguin"  
"Well Now you can pursue him to maybe do a little of that stuff tonight" -Pam  
"What stuff" -Babs  
"Oh you know Babs"- Pam  
"You will know if I don't return tonight"-Babs  
"One more thing I think he gave me my villian name"-Babs  
"What is it?" - Pam  
"The seal" -Babs  
"That's hot" -Pam  
"And I so want to be his smokin hot seal" -Babs  
"Man whatever I got into you, I love it"-Pam  
"Oh you did nothing this has always been inside me waiting to get out" - Babs

End of chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I transferred this series from FanFiction.Net, request and comment for more.


	6. Black thorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam gives Barbara a gift for their villainy.

Chapter 6-Black thorn 

Warning:   
This chapter will have some sexual things in it. If you are not into it just know I warned you.

“Tonight you need to look gorgeous but before you go to meet him I want to give you something special that I could have given a long time ago. ” -Pam  
“What is that”-Babs  
“So their is two ways I can give you it but it’s a serum that can give you my powers. Do you want it?”-Pam  
“I’m sorry I left you and this life style. Please give it to me”-Babs  
“So you have two options either I can give you a serum through shot or we can have fun and we can do this...”-Pam  
Pam gives Babs a long kiss complete with tongue and lips. Barbara felt her clothing being pushed off. Her pussy was being entered with a grassy liquid and she started to cum green.   
“Oh Pam that felt good”-Babs  
“We’ll revisit that later”-Pam   
Babara felt her skin turning an olive green color her hair turned a very rosy red and plants came up from the ground to make a cocoon. She came out with an outfit similar to Pams but it was more black and had thorns.  
“Well now you have two villain identities you can be seal or black thorn.”-Pam  
“I think black thorn will have to wait a few months but it will for sure be used.”-Babs  
“I’ll be waiting” - Pam  
“Shit, it’s 8:15 my dates at 8:30”-Babs  
“Your fine watch this”-Pam  
Pam quickly changed her floral corset into a floral blue gown.  
“All you have to do is think and it happens”- Pam  
Barbara’s floral corset changed into a figure hugging black dress with a extremely long slit.   
“Oh that’s hot “- Pam  
“I know it’s my design”- Babs

The end of chapter 6  
Don’t worry that’s not it for the sexual parts. We still have multiple penguin x Babs and some sirens stuff.

Comment suggestions


	7. Second date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara goes on her second date with her ozzy

Chapter 7 - second date  
After being given her powers Barbara is told what she must do to turn off certain functions of her abilities. Like her death kiss and her pheromones. This way she can have a real relationship with penguin.

So Barbara then goes to get a cab. She realizes that she has the ability to manipulate her body to her liking.  
“Thank you Mother Nature”  
The taxi driver is confused but decides against it. So Babs slowly gives her self D cups from B cups and she enlarges her but, but it’s not to big. She arrives at the iceberg lounge basically looking like a playboy model.   
“Wow darling you look amazing" - penguin  
"Thank you ozzy" - babs  
"Let's get to our meal" - Penguin  
"Yes I would love that" - Babs  
They walk into a small booth with a curtain. (Much like at the club in xmen first class)   
"So how was your fathers reaction"-penguin  
"He disowned me"- babs  
"I can't believe that man is capable of that"- penguin  
"He did the same thing to my mom when she took in interest in Mr freeze."  
(AU for story purposes. Mr freezes origin is similar but this universes origin is that his mom was the one frozen. While Barbara's mom is named Nora Gordon but when she divorced Jim she married victor fries becoming the Nora Fries of this universe. So then she dumped herself in the freezing liquid to become Mrs. Freeze. She then joined the sirens. If you want me to make a prequel about her comment below).  
“Wait does that mean that that dear Mrs. Freeze is your mother”-Penguin  
“Yes, I haven’t seen her in 8 years. “- Babs  
( Barbara is 25, Penguin is 33, Batman is 33 almost like the tell take games so penguin is a bit skinnier and taller than the animated series)  
“That is awful my dear"- Oswald   
"I know honestly it was one of the reasons I left him" -Babs  
"Well I bet we can arrange a time for you to meet with your mom" - Oswald  
"Really ozzy you would do that" - Babs  
"Of course my dear" - Oswald  
"Oh ozzy I can't believe I've never taken an interest in you your nice,sweet, funny and super cute. But you still have a bad side and that keeps it exciting between us and honestly I've been thinking and stop me if I'm thinking to fast but I wouldnt mind moving in with you and being your partner in crime. Your seal so to speak."- Babs  
"Oh Barbara ive never meet someone as accepting and nice and beautiful as you I would love for you to move in and my darling seal. In fact my I've been preparing a costume for you ever since we meet come with me" -Oswald  
They walk into a room with two display cases one of his classic penguin attire with a sign saying penguin and another with a long silver sleek shiny dress with a slit in the middle simular to Vicki Vales dress from all star batman and Robin. The dress is team with 5 inch stilletos and a leg Holster for a glock. Also it has a feathery boa around it's neck and the true weapon of choice is a small handbag that acts as her new utility belt.  
"Do you like it"- Penguin  
"Oh ozzy it's amazing"- Babs  
End of chapter 7  
Write suggestions in the comments


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Oswald get down and dirty.

Chapter 8 - Oh Ozzy

Warning:   
This chapter will have some sexual things in it. If you are not into it just know I warned you.

“Oh ozzy I can’t believe you made it for me”-Babs  
“Oh darling why wouldn’t I. You are the best person I have ever meet”- Oswald  
“Ozzy you are just amazing. I would say the same thing about you. You are the only person I’ve ever meet who treats me like a human and not like a robot or a play toy”- Babs  
“Oh Barbara I’ve never meet someone who treats me like you do either. Not some mistake”- Oswald  
He begins to kiss her. She hugs his shoulders and he pulls her to his bedroom/ apartment inside the iceberg lounge. He unzips the back of her dress.   
“Oh Ozzy I got it”- Babs  
She unzips it and throws it into a corner. She is revealed to be wearing a black corset bodice and garter belt and getting thong. She lets her hair out and gets down to business. Grabbing Oswald’s pants and quickly unzipping then to his dick. She sucks the life out of it as Oswald is helping her get the corset off and he’s removing his own clothing.   
“Oh Barbara this is amazing”- Oswald  
“Theirs more to come”- Babs   
She takes off her underwear and he begins to feel her tits.  
“Oh they are nice. Wait I’m sorry how old are you”-Oswald  
“Don’t worry I’m 26 and my birthdays in a week”-Babs  
“Oh so theirs no problems I’m only 33”-Oswald  
“Really, I hate to offend but you look old for 33”- Babs  
“It’s alright I know I look old”-Oswald  
"It's alright"-Babs  
She begins sucking his dick again as he holds and feels her tits. She pulls his pants off and quickly she she gets on his lap and they start to have real sex. They continue this for a while until they fall asleep. They wake up around 11 the next day to Barbaras phone. Pam's calling.  
"Hey Pam what's up" - Barbara  
"They siezed your apartment"- Pam   
"What why"-Babs   
"Only because you are going out with a criminal."- Pam   
"You can stay at my house " - Pam  
Penguin wakes up and hearing this he suggests  
"Barbara since we are a couple of love birds why don't you stay here darling."- Oswald  
"You would do that"- Babs  
"Of course"- Oswald  
"Thank you ozzy"

End of chapter 8   
Now that their together what will happen


End file.
